The Christmas Gift
by Diana Themyscira
Summary: Sam has a Christmas gift for Jack


**This is another Christmas fic I wrote for a friend :)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

* * *

Jack was waiting at the airport arrivals. He had made sure to check that the plane was on time and that she had gotten on her plane. He sighed and tried to figure out if he wanted to hide the bouquet of flowers behind his back or to hold them out in front of him for her to see. He fidgeted with his shirt and looked up at the doors again. He knew she would have to get her bags and go through customs before she would walk out these doors but he was anxious to see her. She had originally supposed to be working in Germany six months ago but the Air Force had extended her contract again and again. She had been gone for close to a year and she was coming home for Christmas. She would be at home, with him, for a whole month before returning to Germany to finish out her contract. Finally, the doors opened and passengers began to walk out. He watched patiently and waited. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. The doors opened and out she walked. Her blue eyes met his and she broke into a run towards him. The second their bodies met he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Oh, God! I've missed you so much!" She cried into his shoulder. Jack blinked back the tears that were beginning to fill his eyes and loosened his arms from around her. She looked up and kissed him.

"I missed you too, Sam." Jack replied. He squeezed her in his arms again before putting her feet on the floor again.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said taking her bag He swung it over his shoulder and then took the handle of her wheeled suitcase. Sam laced her fingers with his and the two walked out into the snowy Colorado air.

* * *

"This place hasn't changed a bit! I can't believe you decorated for Christmas." Sam smiled as she walked into the house they shared.

"Yeah, well…I knew you liked Christmas and I had to find something to do today while I waited for you to arrive." He shrugged.

"The house looks beautiful but you didn't get a tree." Sam pointed to the empty corner of the living room.

"I was waiting for you. Tomorrow, when you wake up, we can go down to the lot and get one." Sam smiled at him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She yawned.

"Good plan." Jack said sweeping her off her feet.

"I love you but not tonight, I'm exhausted from all that flying."

"I had none of that in mind." Jack smiled as he carried her up the stairs into their bedroom. They both changed and got into bed.

"You have no idea how much I missed sleeping in the same bed as you." Sam whispered into the darkness.

"Ditto." Jack replied pulling her close.

"Good night Jack, I love you." She whispered again. He mumbled a response before he started to snore.

* * *

The next morning when Jack woke up, Sam was all wrapped up in blankets, still sleeping soundly. He kissed her cheek, slid out of bed and went downstairs. He started up the coffee pot and lit a fire in the furnace. The sun hadn't begun to rise yet but he could tell it would be a cold day. After a quick cup of coffee, he bundled up in a warm coat and went out for his morning walk. A fresh coat of snow had fallen while they were sleeping, making his walk even more enjoyable. Jack would never admit it to anyone but he loved going for a walk in a fresh snow. It had no footprints and the trees looked gorgeous with the fresh white stuff covering them. He walked for about an hour before turning around and heading back home.

When he got back to the house, he checked in on Sam (still sleeping) and then went for a shower. Once he was shaved and redressed, he walked down the stairs to find Sam sitting at the breakfast nook, reading the newspaper while enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Good morning gorgeous."

"Hi!" Sam smiled peering over the newspaper. He slid into the bench next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are we still going tree hunting today?"

"Yeah but seeing as its Christmas Eve, I was thinking that we skip the lot and go in our backyard to get one."

"That sounds great!" Sam smiled, "I'm going to get dressed and we can leave."

* * *

They had walked for almost five minutes in their backyard when Jack stopped.

"I didn't think the snow was this deep." Sam laughed.

"We can stop here if you want."

"No! Let's keep going." The two kept trekking through the snow until they found a tree that they both liked.

"I want to roast marshmallows." Sam declared as Jack got ready to cut the tree down.

"You wanna what?"

"Marshmallows." Sam laughed taking out the supplies from her bag.

"Oh…okay." He quickly gathered the wood and started the fire.

"I really did miss you, you know." He sighed looking at Sam.

"Me too." She replied sliding as close to him as possible. She placed her head on his shoulder as she held a marshmallow over the fire.

"It's burning." Jack said plainly, breaking the few minutes of silence.

"Shit!" Sam exclaimed blowing on the treat to put the flames out. "Ew" she commented pointing the marshmallow towards Jack.

"What makes you think I want to eat that burnt marshmallow?"

"Cause you love me." Sam said playfully pouting at him. He rolled his eyes and ate the sweet she was giving to him. "And because I know you love the burnt ones."

"Alright! Let's cut this tree and go home." Jack said getting up. Sam worked on putting the fire out as Jack cut the tree down.

"Honey, this is gonna make such a mess in the living room." Sam frowned.

"We'll find a way to make it dry and ready for the living room."

* * *

A few hours later, the tree was up in the corner of the living room and Sam was working on decorating it while Jack sat on the couch, watching her.

"You can help me, you know." She laughed as she stretched to put an ornament on the top of the tree.

"I'll put the angel on top, as always." He replied before taking a sip from his beer.

"And don't forget that we have that gathering at Daniel and Vala's tonight."

"Do we have to go?"

"Yes! We always go and it won't hurt you to get out and socialized." She winked at him.

"We've barely had the time to be alone since you got here, maybe we should stay here and…" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Jack! No! I told you, we don't have the time." She squirmed away from him. "Now here, put the angel on." She handed him the decoration and he placed it on the top branch of the tree. Sam flicked the light switch on the wall and smile at her tree lit up with multiple colours.

"This looks perfect." She smiled wrapping her arms around Jack's waist. He nodded his agreement and squeezed her tight. "Now go put your suit on so we're ready to go." He groaned and turned to head up the stairs.

* * *

"That was fun!" Sam smiled as she walked through the door.

"I guess." Jack sighed, admitting defeat. He helped Sam get rid of her coat and admired for the thousandth time how incredibly gorgeous she looked in her red dress.

"I love it when you wear a suit." Sam smiled as Jack took his jacket off and hung it on the back of a chair.

"Well, I don't like wearing them, too stiff." Jack commented. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. "Why don't I light the fire place and you get the champagne that's in the fridge."

"Sure! Am I allowed to get comfortable?"

"Nah, keep the dress, I like it." Jack said. They parted ways, Sam heading to the kitchen and Jack to the living room. He quickly lit the fire and sat on the floor with his back against the couch. The room was now basking in the soft light of the Christmas tree and the fire in the fireplace. Sam walked in with two champagne glasses and the bottle. She sat next to Jack and handed the bottle of champagne to him, letting him to open it.

"I love Christmas." Jack sighed as he poured a glass of champagne for Sam and then one for himself. "What do you say we spend the day in bed tomorrow? Clothing optional, of course."

"As much as I'd love it, we can't." Sam replied with a smile, "We have…"

"I know, a pot luck dinner with the family again." Jack sighed.

"We can spend the entire afternoon in bed, clothing optional…if you behave."

"And if I don't." he grinned. Sam raised an eyebrow and kissed him.

"I have something for you; it's your Christmas present." Sam said as she rose to her feet. Jack listened as she walked to her office and came back. She sat down next to him, waiting for him to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas." She said handing him and envelope. He looked at is from all sides and then opened it.

"What's this?" He asked reading the letter that was inside.

"My new orders…I'm not going back to Germany after Christmas. I'll be working here, as head of the SGC." She replied giving him her best smile. He looked at the letter and then at Sam. His reply was to kiss her passionately. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Jack."

"I love you, Sam." He smiled. They kissed again, this time Jack laying Sam down on the floor in front of the fire.

"Now for your present." Jack grinned.

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
